


By the Fire

by Starkiller141



Category: RWBY
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cum drinking, Cunnilingus, Dom Yang Xiao Long, Dom/sub, F/F, Hair-pulling, Incest, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sub Ruby Rose, Vaginal Fingering, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkiller141/pseuds/Starkiller141
Summary: Whenever their alone, whenever they can get away with it. The two sisters Ruby and Yang come together in ways that are said to be forbidden for sisters. Yang leads the way for the pair, her confidence and experience a radiant beacon for her little sister who may yet surpass her one day. But for now, they simply bask in each others taste, and cries.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	By the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: Heyyy there! Here is my super late Christmas gift. While this technically takes place on ‘Dustmas eve’ feel free to pretend it happens anytime or even New Year’s Eve, so it does not seem so late, haha.
> 
> Also, feel more than welcomed to come give me your thoughts or discuss your own general smutty ideas within my smut filled discord: https://discord. gg/Dg5vYbWuGD

The crackling of the firewood echoed throughout the living room, it was a dying flame, but the two sisters paid it little attention. Despite being right in front of the fireplace, the pair were far too engrossed in each other's touch to care about anything else.

Yang sat on the wooden floor, her feet stretched out towards the fire. Ruby sat in her big sister's lap, her own legs wrapping around Yang's back as her back faced the fire.

With their arms wrapped around each other's bodies, the half-sisters kissed deeply, a passion burning between them that far out blazed any physical flame. Their tongues clung and danced together as their lips merged to form a tight seal that seemed unwilling to break, even for a moment's breath.

The incestuous sisters were simply too enamored with the taste and feeling of each other to care about anything else in the world.

Not that they needed to care about anything or anyone else.

Both their father and uncle were in a very deep sleep in a closed room down the hall. While it was far from unusual for their beloved uncle to be passed out from a night of excessive drinking, it was also the one day a year their father, Tai, would allow himself to be talked into a night of drinking. As it turned out, he was even worse at holding his drink than his brother-in-law and was just as passed out as he was. The half-sisters went through the same routine with the drunk pair of men every year. They had let them have their fill of alcohol, even encouraging them here and there, while simply waiting for them to knock themselves out. The sisters knew neither would be anywhere close to waking until the following day's afternoon, meaning they'd have the house to themselves for quite some time.

And use that time they most certainly did.

"Oh Yang...th-this is just so wrong I know, but it feels so amazing at the same time. My head is always spinning when we are together like this. I just never know what to do!" Ruby half cried half moaned out while a string of saliva still connected to two sister's lips.

"It's alright Ruby." Yang said gently as she sent one hand to move a single loose lock of Ruby's red tipped hair back behind her ear.

However, the blonde also quietly sent her other hand down in between Ruby's legs. She kept her traveling hand just above her perfect little sister's smooth skin, close enough to feel Ruby's comforting warmth, but not close enough to tip her submissive sister off to her sneak attack.

"Just let big sis take care of everything, alright. ~"

Before the redhead could give any kind of logical response, she cried out in sudden euphoric ecstasy as she felt her lower lips be penetrated by two fingers while her clitoris was toyed with by another.

The older sister put on a very dominant smirk as she took in Ruby's reaction. The blonde continued to flex and pump her middle and index fingers inside and out of the moaning redhead's drenched pussy. At the same time, Yang's thumb circled on and then around her adorable little sister's clitoris in alternating patterns.

The results were simply delectable. Yang was, after all, absolutely addicted to hearing Ruby's moans. The cries were just so delicious to her and due to her focused pleasure assault, Ruby was constantly moaning out in hot, heavy, and desperate breaths.

This blonde's addiction and successful attack on her sister's body started a chain reaction of pure and unrestrained lust.

Ruby would let out the most desperate moans of strained pleasure. Those moans would only feed Yang's ever-hungry addiction for her sister's ecstasy filled screams and make her push for even more such desperate cries. Such a push would of course lead to Ruby crying out even for more and thus the cycle would repeat in seemingly everlasting bliss.

However, the rate at which Ruby's desperate moans were increasing was… unacceptable. Yang knew that just fingering her beautiful little sister was not enough.

So, she took an even more hands-on approach.

First, the blonde used her free hand to take a firm grip of Ruby's short and silky hair. Yang had always hoped that one day Ruby would have grown her hair out like her older sister had, not only would she undoubtedly look even more amazing, but it would also be so much more fun for the blonde if she had something to properly pull Ruby's head around with.

Next, the dom yanked Ruby's head to the side, causing the shorter girl to cry out in a mix of pain and submissive pleasure. She did of course love getting manhandled by her older sister. Yang took advantage of the opening to bring her lips to Ruby's now exposed neck and started kissing and licking the sensitive flesh while her fingers continued to pump in and out of the redhead's slit.

Ruby, consequently, cried out in even more desperate moans as her body was assaulted from above and below. All she felt she could do was hold onto her dominant older sister for dear life as her body was simply played with.

And hold on for dear life Ruby did. Her arms were wrapped tightly around to Yang's back with her nails seemingly scratching at the blonde's back. Of course, Yang's aura naturally protected her from any kind of real damage. Ruby's grip, even now, would not even come close to bypassing the blonde's aura barrier. It was just another perk of being a huntress. Besides, Yang believed if Ruby ever managed to claw her way through her big sister's aura, then that meant she was definitely doing something right and Yang would not want to stop then anyway.

After a few minutes of playing with her sister's body, Yang decided to up the ante even more. She stopped her gentle kissing and licking and started to bite down on her sister's sensitive skin, it was remarkably successful.

"Oh! -A-AH! Yang! Oh Gods, Yang!" Ruby cried out as her older sister continued to bite and nibble on her neck, no doubt leaving numerous marks that she would have to cover up later.

It was clear that the older blonde had all the power in that moment, but naturally, she wanted even more.

In a quick and sudden movement, Ruby found herself with her back along the floor with her head now pointed towards the fireplace. Yang was on her knees but also now leaning over her sister.

She was now literally on top, the imagery clear. Yang could tell Ruby understood by the growing blush on her sweet little sister's face.

Ruby herself could tell that Yang knew that she knew her place between them. Ruby always quietly chastised herself for giving herself away. She could feel herself blushing, but she could never stop it. She knew her place beneath Yang, and again, she knew that Yang knew that she knew. Yet her own body never seemed to get the memo and every time Yang was on top of her it was like it was as if it were the first time. A blessing and a curse in the redhead's mind. As every time was filled with slight embarrassment and a prideful smirk from her towering sister, though it also meant a rush of taboo fresh lust would wash over her, making her oh so sensitive to every single touch.

Throughout the quick motion and silent teasing, Yang managed to keep her three fingers busy at work at Ruby's southern lips. Her now three very active and attentive fingers not giving the younger sister the smallest amount of time for respite as they furiously pumped in and out of the dripping hole while simultaneously playing with her clitoris.

Ruby's slit was never a match for her older sister's powerful and capable fingers. No matter how tight she was, they always pushed into her with a fury, and whenever they pulled out, the sudden emptiness always made the redhead want them back inside her immediately.

Yang's other hand was also on the move. No longer did the blonde need a firm grip on her sister's head to keep her in place as she was now sandwiched between her and the floor. This now free hand slithered down the 'innocent' body and stopped promptly at the redhead's breasts. The blonde quickly took a firm grasp of Ruby's left plump booby and squeezed.

"Ah!-Aaahhh! ~" Ruby moaned out at her sister's newest touch.

As it seemingly was for the rest of the younger sister's body, her breasts were quite sensitive, especially the nipples proper. So, when the blonde sent that same hand higher up on the mound of skin and squeezed the pink tips even more delicious sounds were heard.

"Aaaahhhh! Y-Y-Yang!" Ruby cried out as she was now remarkably close to her first orgasm of the night.

"Oh, come on Ruby. ~ I know you can scream even louder than that. ~" the blonde teased

The older sister continued to pump her three fingers inside and out of the wet and tight hole that was Ruby's pussy. She also continued to nibble and bite around Ruby's exposed neck, tenderizing the sensitive flesh and leaving more than a few to be bickers in her wake. Lastly her hand on Ruby's left breast was intent on squeezing the mound as a while and then the nipple proper in alternating patterns, ensuring the entire boon was properly played with.

Eventually, Yang's toying of her sister's body paid off.

"Ah!~ A-Ah! Y-Yang! Ah-A-A-Y-Yang! Don't stop! Please! By the gods don't stop-AAAAHHHH!" The redhead cried out as she came with a force. Her free hands clawed even deeper into Yang's aura, not quite piercing it, but even Yang could feel it was damn close, a great encouragement to keep going in her mind.

Her slit tightened around the three invading fingers with intent to hold them in place deeply within her. That failed of course as the three digits continued to pump in and out of the younger sister throughout her orgasm, therefore extending it and drawing out every bit of pleasure they could.

The blonde did however pull her lips away from Ruby's neck. She was more than satisfied with the number of 'love bites' she'd given her dearest sister. The same could be said for the blonde's other hand. She had pulled it away from Ruby's now tenderized breast and used it as simple support to look down at her now hazy-eyed sister.

Ruby's orgasm lasted for several minutes as the three invading fingers were relentless in their assault.

Eventually however, the pleasure assault finally came to an end.

"Y-*huff*-Yang..." ruby said in heavy, strained breaths.

"Did you enjoy yourself Ruby? Did big sis do a good job of making you cum? ~" The blonde teased her younger sister.

"Y-yes *huff*" was all Ruby managed to put out.

"I'm happy to hear. Now, let's get to the real fun time. ~"

—--------------------------

It took a few minutes for the forbidden lovers to move upstairs into their shared bedroom, onto their king size mattress and to get into their news positions. It would have been sooner, but an exhausted Ruby needed Yang's strong arms to move her, not that Yang was complaining, she loved to manhandle her sister as much as said sister loved to be manhandled.

They were now both completely naked, each basking in the beauty of each other's lower half. Their new positions consisted of Ruby laying down with her back along the bed with Yang's beautiful pussy above her face. Yang, likewise, was situated just above Ruby on her arms and legs with her head over her sister's still dripping slit.

The sister's sixty-nine each other far more often than just on holiday nights, but it was one of their favorite things to do. Ruby saw it as she saw every other action she did, which was to pleasure her sister, only in this position she was able to taste her dominating sister's delicious juices, something she treasured as she had been trained to enjoy them more than anything else. As for Yang, it was another wonderfully efficient way to squeeze out delicious moans from her dearest submissive sister. It also did not hurt that the dominant blonde was afforded the chance to devour Ruby's lower lips, the way they would tremble around her tongue after an orgasm was simply breathtaking.

"Ready Ruby? ~" Yang 'asked' with a dominant and sultry tone she only used when the pair could get away with it.

"Y-yes Yang. I'm-aaahh!~" Ruby cried out as Yang's tongue aggressively entered her snatch mid response.

Being the dom she was, the blonde just had to get the first taste in.

"Mmmmmm! ~" Yang hummed in appreciation of Ruby sweet taste and to add a vibration to her lips and tongue that only served to make the smaller girl tighten her grip on the blonde on top of her.

Not to be left behind, Ruby lifted her head to start lapping her tongue at Yang's slit. The taste of Yang's pussy always seemed to throw the girl into a world of her own as the wet flesh tasted so heavenly that even with her own nether region being attacked, she felt that she could lay there forever just tasting her sister.

Even Yang was not sure how true or untrue that statement could be. Contrary to Ruby's thinking, Yang did not start eating her out abruptly to poke fun and show her dominance, not that the blonde had any intention of saying it out loud any time soon, but Ruby was an oral slut to the highest degree, and she needed a head start to keep up with her sister's ability.

The redhead ate out her older sister with a silent ferocity that one would have never guessed she had from just looking at her. Even Yang had been thrown off the first time she had Ruby service her orally with just how amazing she was at moving her tongue within her slit and around her clitoris.

Yang had been sure Ruby had no experience with such things beforehand, even going as far as to ask Ruby directly if she had. At the time, Ruby had actually believed she had done a bad job pleasuring her sister, apparently not having realized she had made the blonde orgasm four times over the course of twenty minutes.

The blonde herself had experience with other girls, quite a few actually, but none even came close to Ruby's oral skill, she just knew it must have something to do with Ruby's semblance of super speed, perhaps she was making her tongue travel around her nethers incredibly quickly with just as much force, it was hard to tell as the blonde usually threw her head back to simply take in the near overwhelming sense of euphoria her sister's tongue sent through her.

To this day Yang has not fully praised Ruby for her skill, she might get too full of herself and after all what good is a oh too prideful sub. She might give Yang a run for her money and then her dear older sister might have to break her to keep her submissive and Yang did not want that… at least not at that moment. Rest assured; the blonde gives her dearest oral slut of a sister praise more than enough as she loves to see Ruby's eyes light up with joy at a job well done.

Case in point, Ruby had her eyes closed as if she were sleeping as her lips were pressed firmly against her older sister's slit. She was already lost in her paradise dream world thanks to just the initial taste of Yang's juices. If asked, she would not even be able to say where she was in the world, she may have been in her bedroom, but that did not matter, she was tasting the most amazing, most delicious, and most addicting thing in history, her sister's pussy.

Yang's hunch was also correct, Ruby had managed to get her speed semblance to work in tandem with her tongue and so it deep into Yang's already soaked entrance at blinding speeds. No tongueful of her sister's juices were ever enough for the redhead, she always wanted more to gulp down, she needed more. So, the younger girl lapped her tongue at the blonde's pussy with unmatched ferocity. She was determined to taste every part of her sister's sensitive and ecstasy dripping flesh she could and then a hundred, no, a thousand more times after.

She could eat her sister out for hours and has done so several times with herself possibly gaining more throughout the experience than a near passed out and drooling Yang ever had after such marathons. As yes, Ruby could cum from just eating out her loving dom without even touching her own slit. There was just something about Yang's taste and texture that sent Ruby's mind into a euphoria overdrive. She would and could do nothing else but focus on devouring her older sister's slit with everything she had once she had even the smallest taste.

Yang of course knew this, and it was a common form of punishment for Ruby that she would not be allowed to eat out the blonde if she misbehaved. Such a punishment often led to a quick turnaround in any unruly behavior on the hopelessly addicted redhead's part.

Likewise, Ruby was often allowed to taste her loving mistress's pussy as a form of reward for following orders and generally being a good little slut. The redhead loved such a reward above all others.

Many a day's Ruby would just wish for Yang to wrap her strong, toned legs around her head and keep her mouth pressed against the blonde's perfect lower lips for an entire day… or longer. ~

"F-fuck" Yang called out in her thoughts. Her dearest Ruby was as orally proficient as ever as was pushing her mistress to an early orgasm while said mistress wanted to give her sub the first instead.

Yang just fought onwards as she always did. She tightened her grip on Ruby's succulent thighs and pressed her tongue even deeper into the redhead's slit. She lapped her tongue at every piece of Ruby's sensitive flesh she could, the blonde had been gifted with a slightly larger tongue than average and loved calling herself a 'well-hung lesbian' as of course she would.

She used this gift and all her practice on other beauties to eat Ruby out like a professional whore. Whenever she wasn't sending her massive muscle deep into her dearest sister's pussy, with the walls always tightening around her as she went deeper and deeper, then she would lap her beast at the entrance to the nearly gushing slit, said muscle rarely let any fluid escape onto the floor and instead the blonde managed to swallow down just about every drop of Ruby's ecstasy.

Also, every so often she would stop to focus fire on her little sister's clit proper, completely enveloping it with her tongue easily. Only then did she start to swirl around the sensitive nerve bundle. Such acts managed to pull the shorter girl out of her lust and taste fueled haze. Such overwhelming success on the blonde's part could easily be noticed as Ruby's grip on Yang's toned body would tighten. Such acts pushed a sense of pride through the blonde as she would know then that Ruby was feeling her intense love and would perhaps slow her own oral assault down, it usually did… for a moment at least.

This is how all their sixty-nines would go, Ruby taking the lead initially, Yang fighting her way to the be in the lead, only for Ruby's unrelenting tongue to come back and push her dom of a sister to the edge of orgasm. However, that alone was a double-edged sword as the simple yet addicting taste of her sister's slit and consequential cum did its own part in pushing the eager redhead to her own orgasm. Not forgetting that the experienced blonde was launching her own oral assault.

All these factors, the tastes on each other's tongues, the soft cries and desperate hums of need, the seemingly never friction of soft but firm flesh on flesh, the taboo of sisters becoming one like so, it pushed both girls to the very edge of ecstasy.

And then over.

"Aaaammmmmhhhmmmaaammmm!~" Both the beauties cried out in unison into each other's slit, both still eating each other out through their own orgasms. Yang did so as to not be outdone by her beloved sub while Ruby continued to eat Yang out for no other reason than to taste and please her older sister further.

The fit and lust filled sisters continued to eat each other out through many more orgasms, neither willing to stop nor wanting to end the beautiful cycle of pleasure. Yang was able to hear Ruby's delicious cries of ecstasy every orgasm whether she went through one herself or not, and that was more intoxicating than anything to her. Ruby meanwhile was able to indulge in the taste of her sister's slit, the addicting flavor was more than enough on its own to be responsible for several of Ruby's orgasms. Such extra orgasms were the reason Ruby was always the first to pass out between the two whenever they sixty-nined. She had an intense will, but her body just was not capable of going the distance, especially when compared to Yang's more balanced will and physical fitness.

It would eventually end the way it usually did. The hopelessly addicted to each other sisters would rack up an ever-impressive orgasm counter and then the smaller redhead would pass out suddenly from a mix of exhaustion and pleasure overload. Yang was always just barely holding on by that point, her inner dom simply not allowing her to fail. The blonde would then use what little energy she had left to tuck her dear sister into bed properly before laying down beside her herself and promptly passing out next to her.

Though tonight it seemed they would be at it for even longer than usual, another new record to be sure. They break such an orgasm counter record every month it seemed, and they will surely be breaking even more with the new year. Of course, their focus was not some silly record. They only genuinely cared about each other and each other's enjoyment. It just so happened that their favorite sounds and tastes tied into that goal quite nicely.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Final Notes: Merry Dustmas everybody and a happy end to 2020!


End file.
